


Virginia Area Codes

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>get ur own dicc</b><br/>hE'S BEEN SO DOWN RECENTLY<br/>I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM THINGS<br/>LIKE BLOWJOBS AND SELF ESTEEM</p>
<p><b>angel</b><br/>okay that aside"</p>
<p>*<br/>Alex has been really withdrawn lately. The Squad is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginia Area Codes

**Author's Note:**

> I think I promised someone when I first started writing this story that there wouldn't be any angst. I break that promise today.
> 
> Onward.

**The Four Musketeers**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

_get ur own dicc changed the group name to “The Poly Squad”_

**get ur own dicc**  
that’s better  
anyway  
i just came home  
and alex and herc are just cuddled together sleeping  
my heart can’t take this omg

**baguette fucker**  
a heart  
full of  
love

**get ur own dicc  
** well you’re not wrong

**baguette fucker**  
btw i was tidying up today  
and i went into alex’s study  
and he left his tally sheet lying around

**get ur own dicc  
** the one where he counts how many hours he can talk to us??

**baguette fucker**  
yeah that one  
anyway we’ve all surpassed burr  
he talks a lot more to us now than burr

**get ur own dicc**  
<3  
he’s so great

**baguette fucker  
** i know

**get ur own dicc  
** i wanna suck his dick

**baguette fucker**  
ngl  
same

**get ur own dicc  
** im gonna

**baguette fucker  
** can it at least wait until i reach home

**get ur own dicc**  
nah  
bye

*

**disney god  
** ngl that was a great way to wake up

**get ur own dicc**  
(;  
i live to please

**fight me  
** too many ideas

**baguette fucker**  
can’t believe i wasn’t there  
this is my payment for going to school?

**get ur own dicc  
** you snooze you lose

**disney god  
** well we won in this aspect

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **baguette fucker** don’t worry babe i’ll ,,,,,,,make it up to you,,,,,,,

**baguette fucker**  
okay  
alex is a bit too quiet

**fight me**  
im blown away by john  
in some aspects quite literally

**disney god**  
they’re just making out at this point  
imma join in

**baguette fucker  
** i am still nOT THERE

*

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**fight me**  
is there a reason george washington won’t look me in the eye  
actually burr too  
did something happen

**dosiaaa**  
sighs  
my boyfriend has sent me to tell you to check your phone

**fight me**  
???  
there is nothing special there  
oh shit  
oh no  
FUCK

**dosiaaa  
** burr still doesn’t want to look at his phone

**fight me  
** I JUST SAW IT

**get ur own dicc  
** saw what

**fight me  
** I APPROVED BURR FOR MY PRIVATE ACCOUNT

**disney god  
** please don’t tell me

**fight me  
** IT IS

**jamesmadd  
** what’s going on

**baguette fucker**  
alex has a secret nsfw account  
which he apparently just approved burr to have access to

**eliza  
** how?????

**fight me  
** I DIDN’T CHECK  
I GOT THE NOTIFICATION LAST NIGHT  
AND I SAID YES BECAUSE THE USERS SEEM FAMILIAR  
BUT I DIDN’T CHECK BECAUSE THEN LAF CAME HOME  
@ **aaron burr** HOW MUCH HAVE YOU SEEN

**aaron burr  
** Enough

**fight me  
** HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND IT

**aaron burr  
** It was a suggested user to follow

**get ur own dicc**  
how bad is it  
oop nope i just scrolled through the first few tweets  
alex really???

**fight me  
** IT WAS MEANT TO BE PRIVATE

**jamesmadd  
** it was but you need to vet your followers more carefully

**fight me**  
sHUT UP MADISON  
AN D I’M JUST GOING TO CASUALLY DIE  
BYE

*

**Aaron Burr  
** _online_

Let’s just forget that ever happened  
and never bring it up again

agreed

*

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy**  
omg i just walked past a sign that said  
“idk not trump tho"

**angel  
** i agree 100%

**eliza  
** 110%

**ayyyymaria  
** 120%

**angel  
** why are all of you raising the number chill this isn’t an auction

**get ur own dicc  
** annnnnddd sOLD TO THE LOVELY LADY WITH THE RED LIPSTICK WITH 120%

**angel  
** why are you like this

**disney god  
** @ **get ur own dicc** why are you so cute

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** <3  
@ **angel** HA

**peggy  
** why have i never noticed that our neighbourhood is so politically charged

**eliza  
** you literally live with a politician????

**fight me  
** wait you guys live with a politican???

**angel  
** have you never noticed we share the same last name with a senator?

**fight me  
**...  
waiT ****  
YOU GUYS ARE PHILLIP SCHUYLER’S CHILDREN?

**aaron burr  
** Wonderful observational skills

**fight me**  
whatever burr  
but seriously though?

**eliza**  
yes alex  
we are phillip schuyler’s children

**peggy**  
there is another sign that says “kill all humans you meatbags had your chance”  
dad’s not gonna like that one

**angel**  
no shit  
take pictures of it tho

**peggy**  
already done  
and it’s on sc too

**fight me  
** ~media friendly politicians~

**disney god  
** are you okay

**fight me**  
um probably not  
i’ve been writing an article for the last few hours  
and i can’t really feel my brain anymore  
for my hands for that matter

**baguette fucker  
** do you need us to come get you

**fight me**  
please

*****

**eliza  
** alex where are you??

**fight me  
** at the coffee shop where maria works why?

**eliza  
** you forgot about our project didn’t you

**fight me  
** fUCK

**eliza**  
it’s okay  
herc was at home and let me in

**fight me  
** @ **disney god** thanks dear

**disney god  
** yeah yeah

**eliza**  
herc is very nice  
he made me a drink

**fight me  
** bless him

**eliza  
** also alex are you going on a trip

**fight me  
** yeah tomorrow why?

**get ur own dicc**  
wAIT YOU’RE GOING ON A TRIP???  
TOMORROW???

**fight me**  
uh yeah?  
did i not tell you?

**get ur own dicc  
**??nO??

**fight me  
** shit

**baguette fucker  
** are you sure you’re okay

**fight me**  
yeah no i promise im fine  
the trip’s for work  
i’ve just been really stressed and forgot a lot of shit  
dw

**disney god**  
alex we are always worried for you  
and how are you going on a trip?  
you’re an intern??

**fight me**  
boss man promoted me  
did i not say that either?

**baguette fucker  
** take a guess

**fight me**  
shit  
im fine  
i promise  
it’s just work  
anyway i’m coming home now  
eliza i’ll be there in like 10 minutes

*

**angel  
** ngl i’m concerned about alex

**aaron burr**  
Aren’t we all?  
And can’t he see these messages?

**get ur own dicc**  
yea but he’s asleep rn  
he’s leaving in a couple of hours

**baguette fucker**  
what’s going on???  
he’s been really stressed  
and forgetful

**disney god  
** and he's actually sleeping???

**baguette fucker**  
like he’s always busy  
but usually he’s on top of it

**dosiaaa  
** so the forgetfulness thing is not normal?

**disney god  
** definitely not

**eliza  
** this is really concerning

**get ur own dicc**  
and he’s really down lately?  
like he’s being weird

**disney god**  
yeah the day you guys saw us sleeping  
before you guys reached home he was writing something  
but when i came in  
he closed it  
and he said he couldn’t show me because the writing was bad  
and when i saw i’m sure he wasn’t  
he snorted  
like in this super sad way

**baguette fucker  
** okay the not showing the work part is normal

**get ur own dicc  
** but not the snorting part

**aaron burr  
** I can confirm those two facts

**get ur own dicc**  
hE'S BEEN SO DOWN RECENTLY  
I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM THINGS  
LIKE BLOWJOBS AND SELF ESTEEM

**angel  
** okay that aside

**jamesmadd  
** do you know what’s going on burr

**aaron burr**  
No  
I know Alex has been having more meetings with Washington recently  
but I don’t know what about  
I always assumed it’s about his promotion

**baguette fucker**  
his tally sheet for the this week shows he’s been talking to everyone less  
but washington more  
oh  
there’s an unknown number on it  
the hours logged are really high

**get ur own dicc  
** you didn't mention this last time?

**baguette fucker**  
that was a different tally sheet  
that was for last week  
which now that i look  
has the number on it too  
but like badly crossed out  
the hours logged are quite high too

**disney god**  
okay um  
his phone just vibrated  
and the last message reads  
“Well. I can help u with the daddy stuff.”

**angel  
** oh my god

**get ur own dicc  
** is he cheating on us???

**disney god  
** it’s a virginia area code

**baguette fucker**  
757-695-0487  
is that the number?

**disney god  
** yeah

**jamesmadd  
** is he cheating on you with washington

**get ur own dicc**  
wHAT NO  
THAT’S NOT EVEN WASHINGTON’S NUMBER

**jamesmadd  
** burner cellphone

**ayyyymaria  
** shit

**peggy  
** i’m so sorry guys

**disney god  
** i can’t believe this

**get ur own dicc  
** he’s cheating on us?

**dosiaaa**  
i think you guys should talk to him first  
don’t jump to any conclusions

**baguette fucker  
** we’ll do it when he wakes up i guess

**eliza  
** good luck guys

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me**  
guys trust me  
i want to tell you i really do  
but i can’t  
i promise i’ll explain it soon  
but i’m not cheating on you i promise  
i love you guys too much  
i’ll see you when i come back  
love you

*

**get ur own dicc  
** love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Hark! Is that actually plot sneaking in into my story? I think this is.
> 
> I rewrote this chapter so many times, you have no idea. It is almost a pity I don't keep the things I scrap.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think? Did you like today's chapter? If you did, please leave comments and kudos. They are my main sustaining life force.
> 
> You probably shouldn't expect an answer for today's chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Credits for this chapter are [here](http://farouche-lark.tumblr.com/post/147871207326), [here](http://gavinbelsons.tumblr.com/post/142325606172) and [here](http://thomassanders.com/post/147808374303). 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) as always. I also have a new tumblr for writing which is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com) so follow me there too! See you around!


End file.
